


mana di mana

by magma_maiden



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, drunkuryuu, slight alimor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tentang aladdin yang tidak ingin terjebak di antara sahabat baik yang sedang bersuka ria dan sahabat baik yang sedang bergalau ria.</p>
<p>{ missing scene from ch 314 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	mana di mana

**Author's Note:**

> Magi milik Shinobu Ohtaka, saya gak dapet duit dari fic ini. Slight AliMor. Absurd, crack.

“Selamat, Alibaba dan Morgiana!” Aladdin bertepuk tangan riuh diikuti oleh segenap pengunjung kedai. Siulan dan ucapan selamat bersahut-sahutan. Alibaba nyengir lebar, dan mata Morgiana berkilauan bahagia.

“Mari berdansa denganku, Mor!” ajak pemuda pirang itu sambil menggamit tangan tunangannya. Si gadis Fanalis sejenak ragu, namun dengan segera kakinya lincah menjejak lantai.

Alibaba dan Morgiana berdansa di tengah kedai. Orang-orang spontan turut menari. Musik pun berkumandang menambah riuh suasana., mengajak semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan. Sang Magi yang kekenyangan hanya bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan, lupa bahwa meja mereka masih dihuni satu orang lagi.

Gebrakan mendadak di meja mereka mengalihkan perhatian Aladdin. Tersentak, ia menoleh. “Hakuryuu, ada ap—“ Matanya seketika membelalak.

Ren Hakuryuu, mantan Kaisar Keempat Kou yang terkenal akan kesantunan perilakunya, sekarang cegukan dan berayun maju mundur di kursinya. Wajahnya berubah semerah delima ranum dan berkeriut menahan entah apa yang meluap di dalam dirinya. Gelas-gelas kosong yang tadinya tersebar di seluruh meja sekarang berkumpul di hadapan pemuda itu.

Aladdin menelan ludah, melirik ke lantai dansa, lalu kembali ke sang bangsawan. Ia paham seketika.

_Aduh_.

Untunglah suara gendang dan seruling menutupi gebrakan barusan, sehingga mereka berdua tidak menarik perhatian tamu lain. Perlahan ia beringsut mendekati Hakuryuu. “Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh minum, Hakuryuu,” desisnya, menjauhkan semua gelas dari jangkauannya. “Akan kumintakan air—hei!”

Dengan refleks secepat Aladdin menghampiri wanita cantik, Hakuryuu merebut tongkatnya. Si empunya urung memintanya kembali melihat sang mantan kaisar manyun bak anak kecil posesif. Cegukannya telah berhenti. Didekatkannya ujung tongkat ke wajah, kemudian Hakuryuu membuka bibirnya.

“ _MANA DI MANA, MAGI JUDES SAYA--_ ”

“Hakuryuu, jangan!” Aladdin mulai panik. Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih Hakuryuu menangis sesenggukan seperti di labirin Zagan dulu karena lebih mudah ditangani. Hakuryuu yang tiba-tiba berkaraoke merupakan hal baru dan menakutkan bagi Aladdin.

Siapa, sih, yang ingin terjebak di antara sahabat baik yang sedang bersuka ria dan sahabat baik yang sedang bergalau ria?

“ _MAGI JUDES SAYA ADA DI ANTAH BERANTAHHHHH—_ “

“Ya Solomon, Hakuryuu! Sadar Hakuryuu! Nyebut!” Diguncangkannya tubuh Hakuryuu. Tongkat pun terebut kembali. Tetapi Hakuryuu segera menyambar benda terdekat di meja— yakni kerang ajaib milik Alibaba.

“LETAKKAN—“

“ _TIGA KALI PUASA TIGA KALI MAHRAJAN—_ ” Hakuryuu meraung ke kerang itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Ajaibnya, walau ia mabuk lantunan lirik maupun nadanya tidak meleset. Diliriknya Aladdin sambil mencibir, “diam kamu, penyihir gondrong cebol!”

Giliran Aladdin yang manyun, tidak terima kepangan rambut sutranya dihina. Ia pun hampir sama tinggi dengan Hakuryuu sendiri, tak lagi cebol seperti dulu! Semua ini berkat klinik peninggi badan di Kina. Mereka menggratiskan layanan untuk Aladdin. Buat penglaris, katanya. Terima kasih, Oom Yamato!

“ _MAGI TAK KUNJUNG PULANG HATI RAJA TAK TENANG—_ “ Terhuyung, Hakuryuu berusaha bangun. Hendak menari rupanya.

Cuping hidung Aladdin melebar, uap  _har har infigar_ keluar dari kedua lubangnya. Sejenak dilirknya langit-langit kedai, meminta maaf pada kedua orangtuanya dan segenap saudara-saudari Hakuryuu. Dengan tongkat suci warisan mendiang kepala sekolah, dihantamnya sang bangsawan. Telak kena di dahi sampai ia tergeletak. "Wah Hakuryuu, kamu terlalu banyak minum," katanya, berakting menolong Hakuryuu yang tak sadarkan diri duduk kembali. Kerang ajaib Alibaba ia jauhkan. "Tidak apa, dia hanya mabuk sedikit," Aladdin menenangkan tamu lain yang melihatnya jatuh. Untunglah putra Solomon juga jago akting.

Ketika Hakuryuu sadar, ia sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Langsung pamit undur diri mencari magi judesnya. Aladdin lega, merasa tak perlu menjelaskan kejadian barusan pada siapa-siapa.

Sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

* * *

 

 

"Sinbad, Sinbad! Coba lihat!"

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, Aladdin dan pasangan yang berbahagia itu singgah di Parthevia. Alibaba mengembangkan inovasi baru dan ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Sinbad.

"Ada apa, Alibaba?" Sinbad memelankan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan sederet pebisnis di belakangnya.

"Aku mencoba teknologi baru agar kita bisa bertukar informasi lewat kerang." Alibaba mengacungkan kerang ajaibnya, matanya berbinar-binar. "Kalau menekan tombol ini kita bisa mendengar pesan yang disimpan."

"Keren sekali! Bisakah kami semua mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja." Alibaba menekan tombol kerangnya. Dinding kaca perusahaan dagang Sindria seketika digetarkan lengkingan membahana:

" ** _TIGA KALI PUASA TIGA KALI MAHRAJAN--_** "

Aladdin yang tadinya mengekori Alibaba buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu.

**Author's Note:**

> "anak kambing saya" dan "bang toyib" bukan ciptaan saya--
> 
> *author di-zagan*


End file.
